Secrets
by Kai-imagine
Summary: SOMEONE TELL ME SOMETHING!" I shouted, looking from the Cullens standing one one side of the field to the werewolves standing on the other side all staring at eachother in silence. "WHATS GOING ON!... CHAPTER 13 and 14 up finally! OH AND Bx?
1. Chapter 1

_Kai: I own Bella and Jacob and Edward and the whole twilight series! Bwahahahahaha!!!_

_Editor: No you don't._

_Kai: Yes i do! Shut up! pokes out tongue So there!_

_Editor: No you don't. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

_Kai: I know. Crys in corner_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay on my bed just after Edward had left and waited for Jacob to arrive. When Edward had gotten up so abruptly saying he had to leave I was worried but after I saw his nose crinkle up in disgust I knew Jacob was coming. Sure enough I heard a rapping on my window and I smiled as I opened the window to a grinning Jacob. He swung himself through my window and looked at me for a few moments with a grin before sitting on the floor and gesturing for me to sit on the bed. I sat down and tilted my head to one side staring at him. We sat in silence for a moment before I broke it.

"Jacob why are you here? You know it upsets Edward when you visit without warning us first."

Jacob frowned but his grin returned swiftly. "Well the blood sucker does have a warning. He can smell me and read my thoughts. That's warning enough."

I frowned but ignored the blood sucker remark. I was finally getting used to how much Jacob disliked the Cullens so I had resolved to ignore his irritating insults.

I was about to scold him again for coming without warning but before I could, I saw his eyes widen and he started to shake.

"Jacob?" I said quietly as I watched his facial features screw up and his fists curl into balls.

I could see anger bubbling underneath his skin and I knew he was just about to phase out of anger.

"Jacob come on stay calm. Whatever has happened it cant be that bad." Suddenly his face crumpled and before I knew what happened he had turned around and jumped out of the window he came from.

I ran to the open window and watched him run away into the forest. I saw him phase just before he reached the first line of trees and once he was past then I heard him let out a huge howl of pain.

I closed the window and grabbed my coat. I was just about to run out of my room and follow him when Edward burst into my room. He picked me up silently and put me down onto my bed.

He went to my wardrobe and pulled out my suitcase, throwing in any clothes he could lay his hands on. He then zipped up the bag and threw it over his shoulder. He walked over to me and picked me up swiftly as if I weighed nothing.

I heard another howl, and then another and another. The werewolves were coming and I didn't know why. I heard Edward whisper something under his breath and before I could protest or ask what was going on, he jumped out of my window carrying me and my bag and started to run towards the Cullen house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is quite short but don't worry the next chapter will be posted vvveeeeeery soon_

_Bwahahaha!_

_Reveiws Reviews REVIEWS!!!!! or i will eat you kay?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight series and all the characters in it grumble grumble_

_But i will some day bwahahahhahaha!_

---------------------------------------------------------

I clung onto Edward as he ran and a million questions ran through my mind. _Why was Edward taking me to the Cullens house so abruptly? Why had Jacob ran away? Why were the werewolves coming?_

I suddenly felt the wind stop whipping my hair around my face so I opened my tightly shut eyes to find Edward slowly putting me on my feet in the front hallway of the Cullens house.

Before I could ask any questions Edward had walked off.

Esme walked past me. She glanced up at me and her face was totally blank but her eyes were shocked and scared.

"IS IT TRUE?" I heard Edward shouting from another room within the house. I heard a quieter mumble and I was about to follow the voices when Carlisle walked into the room.

"Bella. It's so nice to see you." He said with a warm smile. "Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked in my firmest voice possible which was a shaky stutter.

He shook his head. "It's nothing for you to worry about just yet." He said and then before I could object he walked away.

"Why is she here then? Doesn't that make her a danger to us?" "Rose she's almost family! Edward…" Emmet stopped talking as he saw me standing staring at him and Rosalie. Rosalie wrinkled her nose at me and then stalked off in the opposite direction.

Emmet grinned at me but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Hey Bella." He said before speeding off after Rosalie. I started to get frustrated but suddenly felt myself slowly getting calmer.

I rolled my eyes. "Jasper im not in the mood to be made calmer.Can't someone just tell me whaty's going on?" I said, as Jasper stepped out of the shadows. He shrugged and sped off.

I sighed and walked over to the window overlooking the forest outside the front of the house. I frowned.

Dark shapes were bounding towards the house through the forest at an alarming rate. It took me a moment to realise what it was.

My eyes widened and i ran towards Edwards shouting voice. He had his back to me and was staring at a worried looking Alice.

"Edward-" I started but was interrupted.

"Bella not now leave i need to talk to Alice." Edward said in a cool, calm voice.

"But Edward-" I started again.

"Bella. I need you to leave so I can talk to Alice." Edward interrupted me again, this time his voice was cold.

"Edward maybe you should listen-" Alice started as she looked at my worried face.

"Alicxe don't you think this is a little more important than what she has to say right now." Edward said, still not turning around.

The comment made my anger and frustration boil over. "EDWARD THE WEREWOLVES ARE COMING! THEY ARE OUTSIDE THE HOUSE!" I shouted.

Edward turned around and inspected my face, checking if I was serious, but before he could come to a conclusion, there was a huge crash.

Before I could scream, Edward picked me up and ran in the opposite direction to the front of the house and out into the dark forest behind.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kai: I am queen so I say Twilight is mine._

_Editor: No it's not._

_Kai: Jeez can't you pretend just once. Yes it is!_

_Editor: Fine. Twilight is not copyright Stephanie Meyer but belongs to Kai._

_Kai: Bwahahahahahaha i am taking over the world!!!!!!!_

_Editor: Shut up._

_Kai: Crys in corner._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I could hear howling in the background as Edward ran.

I clung on tight and I couldn't clear my mind. Whatever was going on had to be pretty serious for the werewolves to actually break into the Cullens home.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward said into my ear as he ran. I shook my head and I felt the marble muscles in his chest tense.

The wind stopped whipping my hair so I opened my eyes. It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness as Edward put me down.

I realized I was in the field where Edward had first shown me what he looked like in the sunlight and where Laurent had tried to attack me but Jacob and the werewolves had saved me.

Alice, Esme and Rosalie appeared by me and I frowned. "Where's Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper?" I asked.

"They've stayed back to try and talk to the wolves." Esme said. At that moment Emmet appeared by Rosalie's side.

"They wouldn't listen. Carlisle and Jasper are still trying. We've got to get Bella out of here…" Before he could finish, Carlisle and Jasper came into the field, followed by seven huge wolves.

Edward grabbed me and pulled me, along with the rest of the Cullens to the far end of the field. Edward pushed me behind him as the Cullens formed a line in front of me.

I saw the seven wolves phase and in there place stood six boys and a girl.

I spotted Jacob looking at me. He had bags under his eyes and he looked distraught. He attempted to smile at me but it came out as a grimace. His eyes flicked from me to the Cullens and his vulnerable look hardened and he looked cold.

I heard a clap of thunder and looked up at the sky. Rain started coming down in large hard raindrops. I shivered as it soaked through my clothes.

"Carlisle, hand her over. She deserves to be with us." Sam shouted across the field in a calm voice.

I frowned. How did I deserve to be with the wolves?

"No she doesn't. She's part of our family." Carlisle shouted back.

Jacob stepped forward. "Bella you need to be with us." He said, pain showing through his strained voice.

Edward growled and stepped forward. "Don't try that wolf." He said in a low angry voice.

I just couldn't take it anymore. My anger bubbled over. I shoved past Edward and ran into the middle of the field, halfway between the wolves and the Cullens.

To my surprise, instead of Edward just pushing me back, he flew to the side as I pushed him and he would have fallen is Emmet hadn't caught him. I looked down at my hands in surprise and shook my head.

"SOMEONE TELL ME SOMETHING!" I shouted, looking from the Cullens standing on one side of the field to the wolves standing on the other side all staring at each other in silence. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bwahahahaha twilight will be mine someday_

_but for now it belongs to stephanie Meyer [_

--------------------------------------------

I heard a sigh of frustration that wasn't my own. I turned to the Cullens and saw that it was Rosalie.

She walked towards me and stood opposite me in her beautiful glory. I heard Jacob growl as she got close to me but he didn't do anything.

"Why are you all trying so badly to protect her? Why not just tell her the truth? And Edward, the wolves are right. She deserves to be with them. She's not even close to being one of us now."

I looked quizzically at Rosalie and then at Edward who had his top lip curled back over his teeth and he was making a warning growling noise towards Rosalie.

"Rosalie what's going on?" I asked more calmly.

Rosalie looked at me and wrinkled her perfect nose. "First of all Billy Black died today." She said in an emotionless voice. Heard a small suppressed moan of pain and I looked over to the wolves to see Jacob shaking once more in pain and anger.

Shock washed over my body. Billy Black. The man I had grown up with and in the past few months grown to love as a father. Gone forever. I shook my head and swallowed my tears.

"Charlie and Sam were with him at the time so Charlie told Sam the secret he had vowed to keep until Billy died. When Billy and Charlie first met, Billy was still a young wolf and he bit Charlie."

I froze with shock. Charlie had known all along about the wolves. Did that mean he knew about Edward and the rest of the Cullens?

"Before you ask Bella, no he doesn't know about us. Anyway. If you didn't already know, a werewolf bite has venom in it just like a vampire bite, though not as strong.

So Charlie got sick for a few days and then without warning he phased. This happened a few times but Charlie decided he didn't want that life so he stopped phasing altogether.

Bella Charlie, though not a born one so not as strong, was a werewolf just like Jacob, Sam and all the others. That makes you one of them too"

Rosalie glided back to the Cullens. Emotions exploded through my brain. I was part werewolf? I looked over at the Cullens and from their expressions I knew it was true. I looked at the wolves who were all staring at me waiting for a reaction.

My world started spinning. There were so many thoughts going through my mind. So many emotions coursing through my body. My breath got shallow and I felt my body get hot.

I dropped to my knees and almost instantly Jacob and Edward were by my sides. The started talking to me, asking if I was okay. But everything was muffled as if the two of them were far away. Frustration and anger built in my chest. How could no one have known? Why didn't Charlie tell me?

I felt my anger bubble over and I threw my arms out, hitting Edward and Jacob so they went flying into trees.

I stood up my world still spinning and a weird feeling took over my body I shook my head and before I knew it I had phased. I felt bigger than normal but no where near as big as the other wolves. Maybe because I was only part wolf I wasn't as wolf-like as the rest of them.

"Oh my god." I heard Alice whisper. The weird feeling took over my body again and I phased back.

"Bella…" I heard Edward say but I didn't want to hear him. I started to run away from the field but I slipped on the wet muddy ground. I looked up at the sky and realized it was still raining.

I got up and started running again ignoring shouts from the Cullens and the wolves. I saw a flash as lightning struck near me and heard a huge splintering crack I looked up and saw the huge tree falling. I heard someone shouting my name but I was frozen with fear.

Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun_

_next chapter aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_oh and i wanna thank you all for reviews and so many people wanting story alerts! xD_

_It made me soooo happy _

-----------------------------------------------------

"Edward, she won't survive unless you do it…"

"You can't do that…"

"Can't Carlisle do it…"

"You know she would have wanted you to…"

I could hear people talking around me but my body wouldn't let me wake up.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, my eyes flickered open. I flicked my eyes from left to right trying to figure out where I was. It took me a moment to realize I was in Edward's room, lying in the double bed he had gotten for me last time I was here.

I tried to move and a wave of excruciating pain washed over me. Tears sprang to my eyes and I gasped as pain pulsed through my body.

Suddenly Jacob was by my side. "Bella you're awake." He whispered with a sad smile on his face.

"Jacob?" I rasped. "You can't be here the Cullens they'll…" I tried to move again as I got frantic and more pain washed over me. "Shhh. It's okay. We have a temporary truce until this is all over." He said stroking my hair gently.

At that moment Edward came into the room. Jacob growled at him but stood up and left. Edward knelt down next to the bed so I could see him. He had a comforting smile on his face but his eyes were tight and blank,

"What happened? The last thing I remember was phasing and running into the forest…" I saw Edward flinch slightly as I said phase.

"Lightning hit a tree near you and it fell on you." He closed his eyes briefly as if trying to calm down. "You were crushed. If the wolves hadn't have been there we wouldn't have been able to get you out in time."

Suddenly racking coughs shook my body. Tears streamed down my face as the pain coursed through my body. I felt Edward cradling me in my arms, waiting for the coughing fit to stop. Black spotted the edges of my vision and I felt my body start to fit in uncontrollable spasms. I felt Edward let go of me and hold my fitting body down along with another pair of strong hands.

"Someone get Carlisle!" I heard someone shouting in the distance. I felt a sharp needle pierce the skin in my arm and I screamed as it sent more pain into my fitting body. Finally the fitting stopped and the black spots threatening to pull me into unconsciousness disappeared.

I looked around and saw blood splattered all over the bed sheets from the coughing fit and Edward, Carlisle and Jacob standing over me. Jacob looked as if he had been crying, Edward was tense and wasn't breathing and Carlisle was looking down at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Carlisle. I'm not gonna make it through this one am I?" I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Jacob, Edward I need you both to leave and one of you get Sam in here. He and I need to speak to Bella alone. Jacob nodded and left but Edward stood firm and growled from deep within his chest.

"I'm not leaving her." Edward said in a final voice.

Carlisle sighed. "Edward if Sam and I don't speak to her without your input she will certainly die." He said.

Edward looked down at me. "I'll be fine." I said in my most confident voice which sounded shaky and afraid. I attempted to smile but it came out in a grimace. Edward nodded and left with a reluctant look on his face.

As he left, Sam entered the room. He smiled warmly at me.

"Bella. When the tree fell on you, it crushed your ribs which then punctured your lungs. 80 of your organs are failing and it's unlikely you will live through the night." I breathed deeply as I processed the information Carlisle had told me.

"Bella, reluctant as I am to agree to it, the only way you are going to survive is by turning you." Sam said with a tight look in his eyes. "There is only one glitch in this plan. We are not sure how your system is going to react with the change as you are basically a werewolf. There is a fifty-fifty chance that the change will kill you and if it doesn't we have no idea what will happen. Or whether you will be able to change at all."

My heart stuttered in my chest. The thing I had wanted for such a long time I could have. But it could kill me. "You have to make a decision Bella. Let us turn you or take your chances." Carlisle said.

---------------------------------------------

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

_IM SO EVIL TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFHANGER ONCE AGAIN_

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA_


	6. Chapter 6

_Very short chapter but an awesome one xD_

_oioi people i want more reviews here _

--------------------------------------------

I looked from Sam to Carlisle and tried to figure out what to do. "C-can I speak to Edward p-please." I stuttered. The two of them nodded and left the room. Leaving me alone momentarily.

Edward appeared by my side in a matter of seconds. I smiled. "Edward lie next to me. Please." He nodded and slowly and carefully laid next to me on the bed. I winced as the slight disturbance in the mattress sent a shiver of pain up my spine.

"Edward they need to change me." I said. He nodded. "Will you do it?" I whispered. He tensed next to me but he sighed as if he knew the question was coming.

"Bella you know I don't want to but if you want me to I will." I smiled. "Hold me please." I said quietly. He carefully wrapped his arms around me and I enjoyed his cold against my warmth. I'm never going to feel that again, I thought.

"Edward will you get Jacob for me. I need to talk to him before anything happens and no listening in." I said frowning. I heard a low growl in his chest but he got up and left the room.

Jacob entered and grinned half-heartedly. I smiled. He slowly sat down on the bed next to me.

"You know what's going on right?" I said. He nodded and looked away from me. He mumbled something.

"What?" I said. He sighed and looked at me. His big brown eyes searching mine.

"You are a beautiful wolf." He said quietly. I smiled.

"What did I look like?" I asked.

He looked off into space as if he was remembering. "Silver fur. And you were so small. Your face was so beautiful. You could still tell that it was you in there." I smiled as he looked at me.

"Bella. Please don't die." He whispered, tears filling his eyes. He leaned in and softly kissed my lips. I stayed still and looked up at him as he pulled away. "I love you Bella." He said sadly.

I gasped. Pain ripped through my body and I started to fit again. I heard Jacob howl and once again black spotted my vision as the pain got more intense. Tears streamed down my face as I felt sets of hands hold me down.

"Edward do it now!" I heard someone say. All the voices around me started to get further and further away. "I can't!" Someone said.

I heard a far away roar from one of the wolves. "SHE'LL DIE!" Someone shouted.

I felt a cold cheek pressed against mine and everything went silent apart from the voice whispering in my ear. "I'm sorry." It said. I felt lips trace along my neck as I carried on fitting I was just about to go into unconsciousness when I felt the sharp burning pain on the side my neck I started screaming and finally my world plunged into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay heres the next chapter!!!!_

_But people i warn you if i dont get alot more reveiws i wont write the next chapter_

_dundunduuuuuunnnnnnn_

_ive giot lots of fave story adds n alerts and stuff bt 50 of those people havnt reveiwed :[_

_REVEIW OR NO M9ORE CHAPTERS BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA_

---------------------------------------

I cried out when I awoke as the burning pain consumed my body. My vision was blurred and I could see figures leaning over me but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I drifted in and out of consciousness and each time the pain got worse.

I pleaded for death just so the pain would stop but no one would let me die.

The endless cycle of pain and unconsciousness seemed to go on for a lifetime.

I opened my eyes and braced myself for the pain as my consciousness returned but there was none.

I lifted my arm and placed it on my chest to feel my heartbeat. There was none.

I blinked and my vision sharpened. Jasper was leaning over me and frowning as he scrutinized me.

I sat up and braced myself for the pain of broken bones I had felt last time I tried but there was none. Jasper carried on staring at me.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I asked and I blinked in surprise at how musical my voice sounded. He shook his head.

"You look really pretty." He said still staring at me. He left the room and I sat there in the bed in a daze. Sam and Carlisle walked into the room and I saw Sam do a double take and even Carlisle's eyes widened briefly.

"Bella how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me.

I frowned. "A bit weird to be honest." Carlisle nodded. "Erm Carlisle can I have a mirror or something?" Carlisle nodded and pointed to the wall length mirror on the far wall of the bedroom that definitely hadn't been there last time I looked. Sam and Carlisle left the room and I was alone once more.

I slowly stood up and felt myself wobble a bit. I walked over to the mirror and took a deep breath as I stood in front of it. I froze as I stood in front of it.

My plain face had transformed. My chin was pointier; my jaw line more defined my nose thinner and straighter, my eyes bigger and scarlet red in colour, my cheek bones higher and my lips more shapely. I still looked like myself, there was definitely no mistaking me for anyone else but the change was overwhelming.

I then noticed my skin tone was the same as all the other vampires that perfect alabaster with slight purple shadows underneath my eyes. My dark hair seemed silkier and more perfect and as I ran my hands through it my ears felt wrong.

I pushed my hair back and realised that my ears were pointed like a cat or more likely a dog.

I seemed to have grown a few inches and my muscles felt firm and toned.

I was finally a vampire.

"Bella…" Someone breathed at the door to the room. I turned and saw Edward staring at me. His jaw dropped as he looked at my face and shock was written all over his face.

Before I could say anything he walked forward and pulled me into a kiss. I parted my lips and ran my fingers through his hair and he kissed me more deeply. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Bella you look beautiful." He said with a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. I tilted my head to one side but before I could say anything, Emmet and Alice burst into the room.

Emmet tackled me into a huge bear hug. "Bella you look so beautiful!" Alice said excitedly. I grinned and looked to the door as Esme walked in.

She put her hands to her mouth. "Bella dear… Welcome to the family!" She said. If vampires could cry she would be crying.

Rosalie came in after Esme. Instead of saying anything she just smiled at me and nodded and I knew that she might finally start accepting me. Carlisle came into the room and I could tell something was wrong.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I said, pulling away from the circle of people.

He shook his head. "It's Jane. She's here. And she knows you're part werewolf."

-------------------------------------------------------

_Remember to reveiiiiiiiiwwwwwwwwwww_

_Kai x_


	8. Chapter 8

_Omg! its the next chapter!!_

_you can all breathe now_

_oh and thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism _

---------------------------------------------------

A low growling formed in Edward's chest. I took hold of his hand and squeezed it reassuringly but in my head all I could think was; what's she going to do? And I am so hungry. My throat burned with thirst but i had to ignore it.

I pushed past everyone and headed downstairs and out of the house. I was stopped by Edward as I reached the front door. "What are you doing?" He said urgently. I pulled my arm from his.

"I'm going to speak to her." I said. He stopped me again.

"No you're not. It's too dangerous." He said looking into my eyes. Once again I pulled away from him.

"I'm just as strong as you if not stronger. I'm part wolf." I said. Turning away from him and walking outside into the evening twilight.

Jane was sitting cross legged outside the front of the house. She looked up as I walked towards her. She smiled that self-satisfied smile of hers.

"Ah, Bella. They finally changed you. And what a beautiful vampire you are. It's such a shame about your little problem." She said, standing up.

"It's not a problem. It's part of me." I said, anger bubbling inside of me at the insult.

"Ah but it's a problem for the Volturi. They don't want something like a vampire whose part werewolf, soiling the good name of vampires." She said taking a step towards me.

I could see a vein bulge out on the side of her forehead. She was trying to use her power on me. I smiled. "Your gift doesn't work on me Jane, or did you forget?" I said in a taunting voice. My anger was bubbling more by the second.

She sighed and shrugged. "Well I'll just have to kill you the old fashioned way. It'll be easy enough. After all you're only a newborn vampire."

I looked directly into her eyes. "Oh but Jane, that's where you're wrong." I said, my anger reaching boiling point. "I'm also a wolf."

A growl formed in my chest and I crouched down, my instincts getting me ready to pounce.

Before Jane even knew what had happened, I leapt into the air towards her and felt my body phase. I landed on her shoulders and pushed her to the ground. I felt different to the last time I phased. I was the same size as usual but I felt wolf like and I saw everything in a different view.

We started fighting and it was so fast I couldn't even see my claws as they were swiping through the air so quickly. Before I knew what had happened Jane got in a lucky hit and I went flying.

I crashed into the front of the Cullen house and I felt the bricks behind me crunch. Jane jumped at me and started pummelling me into the wall. I heard a roar come from inside the house but no one came to help.

I stuck out my hand and grabbed her wrist I roared and flipped her over so I was pummelling her into the wall.

She pushed me off her and we carried on fighting. She caught me with something sharp I think was a knife across the face and I flew back, howling as blood poured down the side of my face.

"See just a baby vampire with something extra. And when I've finished with you, I'll kill off your pathetic vampire family and that disgusting clan of werewolves and of course any other family and friends of yours I can find." Jane said staring at me.

I snapped. I saw red and I can't remember what happened next. The next thing I remember was crouching on the floor, covered in blood and Jane's head rolling away as her body fell to the floor.

-------------------------------

_Dundunduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun_

_didn't expect that did ya _

_reveiw or u will be eaten bwahahahaha_


	9. Chapter 9

_Dundunduuuuuuuuuuunnn_

_next chapter_

_its not one of my more interesting ones but hey can't have haction all the time xD_

---------------------------------------------------

I stood up in shock and looked from Jane's dismembered head on one side of me to her twitching body on the other side.

The smell of blood was overwhelming and it made me hungry though I didn't want to drink any of Jane's blood as it had a very unappetising smell to it.

I turned around to face the house and I could see a spot where most of the bricks had crumbled and I realised it was where I hit when Jane hit me.

I walked towards the house and I saw all the Cullens staring at me in shocked silence. "I-I need a shower c-can someone…" I stuttered glancing back at Jane's twitching body and Emmet and Jasper nodded.

I walked past the other Cullens and stopping next to Edward. He looked like he wanted to say something but he just stood there in shocked silence like the others. I started walking away but someone stopped me.

It was Carlisle. "Let me clean you up please. We don't know how good your healing abilities are." He smiled warmly and I smiled back. He brought me through into the kitchen and left the room to get some medical supplies.

I walked across the kitchen which even though the Cullens called it a kitchen it wasn't as it didn't have any kind of cooking appliances as they didn't need to eat.

I was about to sit down but I caught sight of myself in the wall length mirror that covered the far wall.

I stopped breathing. I hadn't phased back to my normal self.

I walked towards the mirror still holding my breath.

My skin was covered in a layer or short silver fur. I ran my hand up my arm and it was softy. I looked at my hands and they were extended and ended with sharp black claws. My legs were longer and muscleier and I could feel strong muscles rippling under my skins surface as I tensed. I could see bloody gashed and scratches up my arms and legs and parts of me were covered in blood that was not my own.

But my body was not the biggest shock. My face was so different. All my features were pointier and covered in the same fur as the rest of my body. My pupils were huge and dilated and my eyes were wider apart and more on the side of my thinner face. My nose was longer and wider and made the bottom of my face look almost like the muzzle that the rest of the wolves had. I opened my mouth and saw all my teeth were longer and sharper than before but as expected my canines were the longest. The only thing breaking the weird beautiful perfection was a huge gash going diagonally across my right eyebrow and carrying on down the side of my face.

I was a vampire wolf.

I shook my head and phased back to my normal self. It was so weird watching my features change so rapidly but once I had phased I could see that the gashes were a little worse than I thought.

"Bella come here and let me take a look at you." I heard Carlisle saying. I turned round and walked towards him and the counter which had medical supplies on it. He got a cloth covered in water and wiped up the cuts on my arms and legs and I could see them start to heal before my eyes.

Next he slowly cleaned the gash on my face and I winced as it stung slightly. I felt it closing up slowly and I looked into Carlisle's eyes. "Jasper and Emmet are burning Jane as we speak. Bella what you did was very dangerous and stupid but very brave. Not many vampires can rip off another vampires head with their bare hands." He chuckled but his face turned serious. "I think you need to go and speak to Edward and maybe tomorrow you should go and see the wolves." I nodded and he walked out of the kitchen.

I slowly walked out of the kitchen and started to walk to Edward's room.

On the way I bumped into Alice. She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Don't argue just listen. It'll still be bad but it'll be worse if you argue." She pulled away from me and walked off. I frowned and carried on to Edward's room.

-------------------------------------------

_reviews Reviews REviews REViews REVIews REVIEws REVIEWs REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_okay people heres the deal._

_i was reading some other fanfics and people with less than half the chapters i hav have over double he reviews!!_

_so._

_i want 25 revies _

_ive got the next two chapters written but they wont be posted until i have 25 reviews_

_BWAHAHAHAHAHA_

_evilness_

------------------------------------

"Edward?" I said quietly, walking into the room. He was sitting on his bed and he looked up briefly. Instead of smiling like he normally would pain fluttered across his face.

I sat next to him in silence and the two of us sat in silence for a few minutes.

Edward broke the silence, saying something low and fast. I heard what he said but I wasn't sure I wanted to have heard him right.

"What?" I said looking at him. His liquid topaz eyes looked into mine and I felt myself start to melt but I didn't let him dazzle me.

"I said; I don't want you to phase anymore." My body tightened but I stopped myself from arguing as Alice had advised. I waited for an explanation.

"If you stop phasing then you'll stop being one of them. You can't be one of those dogs when you are one of us." I flinched. Being called a dog stung but once again I bit my tongue and listened.

"Bella you went crazy on Jane. Yeah young vampires are dangerous but not to other vampires. But a young wolf… Bella you are too dangerous as both and you can't stop being a vampire but you can stop being a wolf." I felt my anger start to boil.

"Bella are you even listening to me?" He said pulling my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. I loved him so much and it killed me to do what I did next.

I stood up. "If that's the way you feel, then that's the way you feel. If you will excuse me I need to go hunting and I would prefer if you didn't come." I walked out of the room and I could feel him staring at my back. All I wanted to do was turn back, throw my arms around him and tell him I was sorry but I couldn't.

I paced outside the room for a while but my thirst was so bad I just couldn't concentrate. I walked into the first room I saw and luckily it was Emmet's and Rosalie's. Rosalie wasn't there but Emmet was sprawled on the bed reading a car magazine.

He looked up and grinned. "Hey Bella what's up?" He said. "Emmet could you get Carlisle and maybe Jasper if you think it's a good idea cause I really need to feed or I am going to kill someone and it might not necessarily be a human." I said darkly.

He stared at me for a moment and I knew he had guessed me and Edward had had an argument. "I'll get them both. After what you did to Jane I don't wanna take any chances." He jumped up and left the room. I followed and went downstairs. By the time I got there, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmet were all waiting for me.

They led me outside and into the forest. We started running and I loved it. I remembered the first time Edward had taken me running and I giggled to myself. Suddenly I stopped running and froze. Ascent filled my nostrils. It was the most glorious scent I had ever smelt in my life.

It seemed to fill my body and my throat yearned for it. I changed course and ran in the direction of the scent. There was a clearing in the forest and in it sat a boy maybe a few years older than me sketching the trees in the darkness.

His blood smelt so unbelievably sweet. I crouched ready to pounce but I was suddenly tackled from behind. I squeaked and the boy looked up. When he saw the loo on my face as I stared at him he backed out of the clearing.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. But who over was holding me was standing firm. I growled and lashed out catching my captor across the face. "Jesus Bella that hurt!" Emmet said. My head snapped back into reality.

"Ohmigod! Emmet are you okay? I'm sorry!" I said. Emmet stood up but didn't let up his grasp on me. Jasper and Carlisle entered the clearing. "What happened?" Carlisle asked urgently.

"She almost attacked a human." Emmet said frowning. Carlisle sighed and shook his head. "Well it's understandable." He said.

"Well," Jasper said smiling. "What are we waiting for? Lets hunt."


	11. Chapter 11

_This is my longest chapter._

_I want to thank a certain reviewer who told me i needed to focus on Jasper's and Emmet's characters more_

_I tried to start doing that with Jasper in this chapter._

_Review people! we got past the 25 mark but until we get to 30 chapter 12 wont be posted bwahahahahahaa_

--------------------------------------

I spotted a deer and instincts took over. I stalked, I crouched, and I pounced. I landed on top of the deer and we fell together. I sank my teeth into it and sucked the blood out of its system.

It tasted so good. Just as good as the three I had devoured before it. When the last drop of blood entered my mouth I stood up. I was finally full. I stretched and looked around for Jasper. Emmet and Carlisle had gone home after my first deer, trusting me alone in Jasper's strong hands.

Jasper appeared by my side probably sensing my emotions of wanting him to come back. I grinned at him and he smiled back. I was about to start running but Jasper stopped me.

"Can we just walk for a little while?" Jasper said looking at me with seriousness in his eyes that I had never seen before. I nodded and walked alongside him through the forest. "First I wanted to say I'm sorry." He said.

I looked at him and frowned. "For what?" I asked.

He looked down at the ground. "For almost killing you and for making Edward leave you and for keeping my distance from you since I first met you." I stayed silent and waited for him to carry on.

"If I had had known the effect my reaction to that paper cut had then I would have tried so much harder to stay on guard around you. And Bella I always liked you and I didn't keep my distance because I didn't like you it was because I was always so worried I would kill you and Edward would never forgive me for that."

He took a deep breath and stopped walking, looking into my eyes. "That brings me onto the next thing I have to say. Bella be cautious with Edward. Alice told me about his feelings about you being a wolf and I concentrated on his emotions for a while through your conversation. He's having some very mixed feelings right now so tread carefully." I nodded though I didn't totally get what he meant about Edward having mixed feelings.

We ran the rest of the way to the house and I felt Jasper and I had a much stronger bond than before. I decided that I would go and speak to Edward.

I walked to his room and opened the door without knocking. He was sitting on his bed in exactly the same position he had been when I left. He looked up and his expression was even more pained than before.

I sat next to him and waited for him to speak.

Instead he took hold of my chin and pulled my face to his. He kissed me softly at first but soon the kiss became hotter and more passionate. I parted my lips and tangled my fingers in his hair. Usually this was when he would pull away but he didn't. He pulled me closer and I melted against him. It was a moment before I remembered why I had gone in there.

I pulled away and looked into his liquid topaz eyes with my amber ones. There was so much pain in them. "Edward, talk to me." I said in the most confident voice I could muster but it came out sounding weak as I was so nervous about having this conversation.

"I told you what I wanted. And Bella I only want you to do it for your own protection. You will get reckless and hurt yourself." That stung. How did he know that I would be reckless? "Bella you cant be the two different things. We are natural enemies. It's not right."

My anger was starting to boil. "The two species are too different and you can't handle them both at once." I froze. I felt like he had slapped me he was telling me I couldn't handle who I was.

"Edward I'm sorry but I won't stop phasing. It's part of who I am." I said as calmly as I could.

"Well I don't like that part of you." He said. I was silent. I felt like he had ripped out my heart, stamped on it and burnt it. He was meant to love me. Every part of me no matter what, till death do us part.

I looked into his eyes and I could see that he had almost instantly regretted what he had said. But I just didn't care. I stood up, my anger bubbling over. If vampires could cry I would be sobbing on the floor. "Well if you don't like one part of me and your not willing to try then where do we go from here?" I said, my voice trembling.

He rolled his eyes. "Bella don't you get it? How can I totally love you as a wolf? You might as well be with Jacob." I felt like he had slapped me. His eyes widened as if he couldn't believe what he had just said. "Bella I-" I put my hand up stopping him.

I couldn't say anything. I knew if I tried I would start sobbing, even if I couldn't cry. I felt my body phase and his face contorted with pain. I then jumped out of the window into the night and started to run to La Push.


	12. Chapter 12

_This chapter will disappoint some of you and thrill others_

_but don't fret the endings not final you nevber know what could happen_

_dundunduuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

_kai xx_

----------------------------------------------

It wasn't until I was halfway to La Push that I realised it was after midnight and Jacob would almost certainly be asleep. As I reached his house I could sense he was inside. That was when I realised I was going to have at least a small mental link to the wolves. I crept inside and walked quietly up the stairs to Jacob's room. I phased back to my normal self once I was outside his door and quietly walked into the dark room.

He was sprawled on his small bed and he looked so sweet asleep. I sat on the edge of his bed but I knew I was fighting the inevitable. Eventually I lay next to him and as if sensing I was there he wrapped his arms around my waist. I froze worried I had woken him but after listening to his low sniffly breathing I knew he was still asleep.

I melted against his warm body and stroked his soft arms. I then had to wait for morning as I realised I no longer slept.

It wasn't until around tenish that Jacob woke up. I felt his arms tighten around me. "Bella, I didn't expect to see you for another few days." He mumbled. I sensed his eyes snap open. He pushed me away and stood, staring at me. His jaw dropped as he looked at the new me.

"Bella… you… I… but…" He sighed and looked sad. "You look beautiful." He said looking at his feet.

I stood there for a moment staring at him until I couldn't hold it in any more. I threw myself at him and started sobbing in his strong arms. He froze for a moment in surprise but then wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh, Bella what's wrong?" He said, rubbing my back comfortingly.

I tried to talk but I just couldn't, it came out as a stuttering mess. Jacob slowly sat me down on the bed and he silently waited for me to calm down. Once I was calm enough to speak, he once again asked me what had happened.

I told him everything that had happened after the change, even me almost attacking a human right up to me phasing and running to La Push.

Jacob silently listened until I finished and was silent. He sighed and once again looked at his feet. "Bella, it kills me to say this, but I can understand where he's coming from. What do you think my reaction was when I found out you were one of us and one of them at once? And once again it kills me to say this but I think he's saying it to protect you. Cause face it, it is pretty dangerous to be two species that are so dangerous on their own."

I thought about it and I decided he was most probably right. "There's only one thing I don't get though. Why was he so controlling and saying he didn't like that part of me? He should love me no matter what." I said looking at Jacob and getting that warm feeling in the pit of my stomach that I got whenever I was around him.

He looked up at me. "I don't know Bella. You're going to have to talk to him about that." He said.

I looked into his eyes and I felt an explosion of love and emotions towards him. I threw my arms around him and hugged him, breathing in his earthy scent. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

I pulled away and stared into his eyes once more. I then stood up and concentrated on phasing. I grinned as I phased, happy that I had more control over it than before.

I looked at Jacob and his jaw dropped. "Bella…" He breathed. I grinned and jumped out his window, starting to run back to the Cullens house. Halfway there a huge realisation dawned on me.

I dropped to the floor in shock. I was missing Jacob already when I only just left him, my heart ached for him. That huge explosion of love and emotion towards him was me imprinting.

I had imprinted on Jacob.

But how could I have imprinted on Jacob? I was in love with Edward with all my heart and soul.

No I had to be imagining it.

I loved Edward.

Not Jacob.

I shook my head and carried on running but I knew in the back of my mind that I was right and there was nothing I could do about it.


	13. Chapter 13

_I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry i havent updated for so long._

_My life got a bit hectic and i didnt have any time to write._

_Please don't shoot me._

_Anyways i decided to post chapter 13 and 14 together cause ive kept you waiting so long and this chapter i decided to put in EPOV so you could get an insight into Edwards mind._

_xx_

--------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe I had said those things to Bella. Where had they come from? I loved her so much and I had just basically told her I didn't.

I stayed sitting on my bed staring into space. I was in shock, how could I have said those things? Suddenly I felt a huge blow to my jaw and hundreds of angry thoughts attacked my mind.

I fell backwards onto my bad as someone attacked me. "Emmet stop!" I heard Jasper shout. I felt Emmet's huge weight be pulled off of me and before I could sit up someone slapped me and sharp angry thoughts entered my mind.

The sound of the connection rang through the room. "Rosalie! Stop please!" Jasper said. I blinked and sat up.

Emmet and Rosalie stared at me with disgusted looks on their faces and Jasper sat huddled in the corner of the room with his hands over his ears and Alice cradling him.

"How could you say those things to Bella?" Rosalie spat. I put my head in my hands. "I…" I started to say but I was interrupted by Emmet's voice booming around the room.

"You know she's gone running to the wolves? What if she doesn't come back Edward? We can't go and get her. It's her choice where she goes and Alice can't see her." I snapped my head to Alice. She nodded, her bottom lip quivering.

"All of you stop!" Jasper screamed in a strangled voice. We were all silent as we looked at him.

He stood up and Alice supported him as he swayed slightly. "Edward do you have any idea how you made Bella feel? It was almost as bad as when you left last time." I flinched as I remembered everything that had happened when I left last.

"And Emmet and Rosalie do you have any idea how Edward is feeling?" Emmet's cold look softened slightly but Rosalie's scowl stayed in place.

"Do you know that he's hurting more than Bella is? He didn't mean to say those things but how would you feel if someone you loved with your entire being was part of something you hated?"

Emmet glanced at Rosalie and his face turned slightly guilty but I could see that Rosalie wasn't going to back down any time soon.

"I would accept them for who they are. I may not like a part of them but they are still the person I fell for and I wouldn't give that up because of one tiny flaw." And with that she stormed out of the room.

Emmet bit his lip and looked from the door Rosalie had just stormed out of to me. He shrugged "Sorry." He mumbled and jogged after her.

I started to sob. I wished I could cry but all I could do was dry sob. "She's on her way back." Alice said. I looked up and Alice's eyes were blank and glazed over. She shook her head and she was back. She smiled softly.

"Don't mess it up again." She said, helping Jasper, who was still weak from the rush of all the emotions that had caved in on him.

I stopped sobbing and sat on my bed waiting for her to come back and trying to figure out what I was going to say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey did you like it?_


	14. Chapter 14

_okeii next chapter_

_hope you like it_

_I made one edit in it that is quite important but it doesn't matter if you can't be bothered to read it again to figure out what it is because when that info is used later in the story i'll recap and you probs wont even remember the line form this chap anyways so it wont matterim just paranoid people will get confused lol xD _

---------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I Phased back to my normal forma and carried on running to the Cullen house, trying to push all thoughts of Jacob out of my mind.

I reached the house and stood outside for a moment, trying to think of what to say. I then walked through the front door and before I could do anything I was tacked to the ground by Emmet.

"I thought you weren't going to come back and you were gonna stay with the wolves." He said into my shoulder as he squeezed me. When he finally released me Rosalie stepped forward and hugged me also.

"I'm glad you're back." She said quietly. I nodded. I was about to walk up the stairs when I saw Alice and Jasper. Alice grinned but Jasper's eyes widened.

That's when it clicked in my mind. Jasper could feel what I was feeling. He knew I had imprinted on Jacob. Our eyes locked and I attempted to send him some pleading emotions.

He shook his head in shock but after a second nodded. I tried not to think about it but I knew that Edward would know. Jasper would accidently let his guard down and Edward would read him mind. I just wished that Edward couldn't read that one thought.

I reached Edward's room and took a deep unneeded breath before walking through the door.

Edward was still sitting on his bed staring into space but he was facing a slightly different angle than before.

I sat next to him and we both started talking at once. I smiled slightly and tried to talk again. "Edward I'm sorry, I…" But before I could carry on Edward lifted his hand and put his finger to my lips. Silencing me as my breath caught as he touched me.

"Bella those things I said… They were wrong. I couldn't stop them coming out of my mouth." He turned to me and looked directly into my eyes. He lifted a hand and brushed it gently across my cheek.

"Bella I love you totally no matter what you are." He said quietly.

If I was still human I would have cried with happiness. Instead I just grinned like a loon but was serious again after a moment.

"Edward I know you were just trying to protect me but you do understand that I can't stop phasing. It's part of me."

Edward nodded. He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around him as we kissed. Before long I parted my lips and tangled my hands in his hair.

Usually this would be the time when Edward pull away but inseted he ran his tongue over my bottom lip as if asking for entry. I hungrily responded by running my tongue over his. He instantly deepened the kiss. This had never been allowed before.

It was amazing. I felt him slowly lowering my body onto the bed and suddenly he was ontop of me. I felt a surge of heat run through me and I pulled away from the kis, gasping.

He looked down at me with a smile. "My love, you agreed to marry me and I in turn promised to turn you. I have done one part of the deal. So Isabella Marie Swan do you definitely agree to marry me?" I looked up into his eyes and I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

"He smiled hungrily. "Then there is another part of the deal I owe you. We can wait until our wedding night or…" I didn't let him finish.

I pulled his lips down to mine and kissed him fiercely.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Are you ready?" He said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay i can't decide whether to write the lemon and change the rating to M or just leave it out and skip to what happens after._

_What do you guys think?_

_Review and tell me whether i should or not xx_


End file.
